Savage Opress Strikes Back
by SaurusRock625
Summary: An alternate take on my story, Shadow Of Kylo Ren. After being stung to near death by Rapier Wasps, Jaune Arc is found by the Jedi and taken to Dathomir to be healed by Mother Talzin. What happens next is not something he's prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my alternate take on my story, Shadow Of Kylo Ren. This one instead involves a certain Night Brothers clan member known as Savage Opress. I hope you guys like it. Just know that if this story gets ten reviews for this and the next chapter, I'll continue this one and put my other fic up for adoption. I'd rather avoid deleting either of these stories, if I can. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ ***I still own neither RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **"Brother, I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you. I never was."**_

 _ **\- Savage Opress's last words spoken to Darth Maul.**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Apparition Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **An Arc Falls And A Sith Rises!**_

* * *

"Damn him…! Damn him to Hell…!" gasped Jaune.

The only son of the Arc family lay dying on the ground at the Forever Fall Forest where his team, JNPR (Juniper), and their sister team, RWBY (Ruby), had been tasked by Professor Goodwitch to collect special tree sap for another teacher at Beacon, Professor Peach. All was going well, with the exception of Nora drinking their whole supply of sap that they were supposed to be gathering, until the biggest bullies in all of Beacon Academy, team CRDL (Cardinal), threw jars of sap at them and unleashed a swarm of Rapier Wasps on them.

Jaune knew of his partner, Pyrrha, and her allergy to Rapier Wasp stings and did all in his power to distract the insects and divert their attention to himself. Unfortunately, that plan worked a little TOO WELL on the angry stinging insects.

The wasps had quickly turned their attention on Jaune and began to swarm him and sting him relentlessly. Try as he might to swat them away or slash them with his sword, there were just too many and they were too fast for him to hit. Eventually, all that venom being pumped into his system became far too much for him to handle, even with his Aura, and he fell to the ground as his muscles were fully paralyzed.

At first, he thought that he could chalk this incident up to yet another stroke of bad luck that seems to follow him everywhere he goes. But then he saw and overheard team CRDL laughing and talking about how their latest prank with the wasps was sure to show the 'loser teams' their place in the pecking order, as Cardin had said. With this knowledge, Jaune's anger began to peak through the roof as his normally ocean blue eyes began to have flecks of sickly yellow bleed in.

He cursed team CRDL. He cursed their racist beliefs, and their arrogance. He cursed their superiority complex and he just cursed their very existence in general. If he weren't about to die right now, Jaune would gladly show them just how much he's been holding back at Beacon Academy!

' _Mark my words, Cardinal… Someday… You will all PAY!'_ Jaune mentally growled.

But as Jaune watched them leave before the wasps returned, he felt his vision blackening. His body went numb, and eventually, he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Void…***_

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes and gasped as he saw that he was no longer in Forever Fall. He was in outer space! But that's impossible! Space Travel hasn't been attempted because they can't use Dust out in space!

He saw that news article. Several years ago, a few bigwig scientists for the Schnee family tried to see how Dust would affect the outer atmosphere and learned that Dust loses all of its power if it leaves the planet's atmosphere. He didn't understand any of the mumbo jumbo as to why this is, he just knows that it does.

He looked around, trying to figure out some things about this place. Like why one half of the place is black as night… why one half is bright and full of light… why in the middle, it's grey and more like twilight… and why there's a hooded apparition coming straight for him.

Wait, what was that last part?

Jaune tried to grasp his weapon to defend himself, but he found that his sword and shield were missing. He's entirely defenseless against the glowing yellow blade held by this individual.

 _"You've no need to fear me. Blood of my blood, it's time we met face to face."_ said the apparition.

"Blood of my blood? What are you talking about, and who are you?" Jaune asked.

The blade that the apparition was holding suddenly retracted back into the intricate looking hilt that he was holding. It looked kind of like a sword hilt, only it was far more cylindrical and made of wood.

 _"So you don't know me. How far has our family fallen that the son of my sons does not know the name of Kallig?"_ the apparition asked himself. _"Listen and listen well, for I will not explain myself to you again. You are my descendant; by how many generations, I do not know. I am Kallig, Lord of the Sith and first of the Grey Sith."_

Kallig began to pace about in front of Jaune as he explained further.

 _"I will explain what a Sith and a Grey Sith are when the time is right, but right now, I must tell you of our family's history. You see, before the time of the Old Republic, I was a powerful Sith Lord who practiced the use of both Light and Dark Side techniques. However, when my guard was down, I was struck down by a fellow Sith, Tulak Hord, whom I thought of as a friend. He buried me in an ancient tomb on the planet Dromund Kaas, and so I was left to be forgotten."_

"Look, I don't know what a 'Sith' is or who this 'Tulak Hord' guy is, but I was never told anything about a Lord Kallig. My name is Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc Family. We're a family of huntsmen and many great heroes were born from our bloodline." Jaune said to Kallig.

Kallig merely shrugged and chuckled at the blonde.

 _"I'm afraid the people who raised you have deceived you, child. Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, know this: you are not an Arc. You are not even truly human. Your real bloodline was sealed; hidden away by a man who wanted to groom you into the perfect super weapon to use against his foes. But that too will be explained in due time. I must go now. When you awaken seek out the people known as the Jedi. They will teach you the ways of the Force, and open your mind to things you might not comprehend."_

Having said his piece, the void began to blur and fizzle out until a bright light shone through in Jaune's vision, which meant only one thing.

He's waking up.

* * *

 _ ***Sometime Later…***_

* * *

"Are you certain that this is a wise idea?" asked a man's voice.

"We can not simply leave him as he is, Obi-Wan, or he'll die from the way his body is decomposing rapidly!" said another voice.

This one sounded female, and definitely sounded mature like how Glynda sounds. Yet at the same time, the voice sounded wiser and more serene than how Glynda usually sounded. But that could just be from the stress of teaching so many rowdy teenagers and young adults.

"The venom itself was easy enough to make an antidote for, but we were unable to stop the venom's rapid breakdown of his body's flesh and organs. Right now, the kolto in that tank that's keeping him alive." said another man's voice.

This one, however, sounded far more distorted than the other two. Almost as if whoever was speaking was doing so over a radio transceiver.

"I understand this, master Windu, but I'm still slightly opposed to this idea. Going to the Nightsisters to ask for their assistance in restoring this boy is very risky. In doing so, we risk this young man falling prey to their dark magic and becoming an acolyte of the Dark Side." said the voice that was called Obi-Wan.

' _Nightsisters…? Dark Side? What the heck are they talking about?'_ Jaune thought to himself.

He desperately wanted to understand what was going on. See who was talking, but his whole body felt numb and he couldn't open his eyes. Try as he might, his eyes just refused to open up. It almost felt like they were glued shut, if that's even possible. But then Jaune remembered what that apparition told him about his situation.

' _That's right… The Jedi Republic sent some of their warriors to find me and bring me to Dathomir where I'll be reborn in a new body. But how do I know_ that?' Jaune mentally asked himself before mentally adding _'Those Rapier Wasps really did a number on me, and now their fatal toxin is destroying every cell in my body at an alarming rate. I'm just lucky enough that the Force is helping me to stay alive the way I am, even while I'm in this Kolto Tank.'_

Jaune wanted to try and stretch out his senses with the Force, like that apparition said he could, but at this point he didn't know how to do so. So, he resolved to just listen in on their conversation while he still can.

"Can Mother Talzin really be trusted?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Whether or not she can be trusted doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting this young man healed so that we can see just how Force Sensitive he really is." Windu replied. "Shaak Ti, have you gotten any results from the blood test yet?"

"I'm afraid the results are still inconclusive right now, Mace. Until we get him fully healed, I doubt I'll be able to get a definitive count on his Midichlorians. For now, we should focus on getting to Dathomir and meeting with their healers." the now named Shaak Ti reported/suggested.

Jaune could feel the two nod in agreement before everything went silent. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness again and decided to sleep off the trip. Better to sleep than to remain awake and floating in a vat of who-knows-what.

And sleep he did.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think of the chapter? Did you like it? What do you all think of the idea so far? Do you think I should modify Savage's original Lightsaber so that it can turn into two separate sabers, or should I keep it as a classic Saberstaff? Read on and leave reviews so I can make this story great. Remember, if each chapter that I post gets ten reviews, I'll continue this one and maybe put the other up for adoption. See you all next time! (I hope…)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, it's not exactly ten reviews for a chapter, but it's still halfway. At least I know that there are people who like this story and want to read it. Well, we'll just have to see how things go with this chapter. Let's see just what's going to happen.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars. You know the drill.***_

* * *

 _ **Kallig Speaks With Beacon!**_

* * *

As the Republic ship neared the planet Dathomir, the crew on board was growing worried. Within the Kolto Tank, the young man they'd found on that planet beyond the Outer Rim was beginning to cry out in pain. Obviously, the damage to his body was becoming more and more severe as time went on. This is highly unusual, as normal people would have had most of their injuries healed by now. But it seems like this guy isn't like most people.

"I hope he can hold out a little longer. Those cries of his show that he's obviously not healing like we need him to." Obi-Wan said.

Shaak Ti just looked in the direction of the medical bay and sent a telepathic thought to the young man on board.

 _'Worry not, young one. We're almost there.'_

As for Jaune himself? He was screaming in pain within the tank and unable to keep the pain at bay. Small bursts of Aura were shooting from his wounds, causing even more damage than the Rapier Wasp venom had alone.

 _'Far above, far above, we don't know where we'll fall…! Far above, far above, what once was great is rendered small!'_ he mentally chanted.

Unknown to Jaune, Shaak was perfectly able to hear his thoughts and became even more concerned for him. It seems like his mind was slowly beginning to degrade even more than it has due to the venom. Was the antidote they made not strong enough, or were they too late in administering it to prevent any lasting damage? Either way, they needed to hurry and get in touch with Mother Talzin and her Nightsisters.

As the ship neared land where the council was sure the Nightsisters and their temple resided, the two Jedi took some time to mentally prepare themselves. They both hated dealing with Dark Side users, even if they aren't Sith. But they were prepared to swallow their pride and do whatever it takes to help this young man.

And who knows? He may be almost full grown, but maybe he can be inducted into the Jedi Order. If only to help him get a handle on his latent Force powers.

Once they were close enough to the temple of the Nightsisters, the ship slowly touched down onto the ground of the planet below. It came to a full stop, allowing Obi-Wan to unbuckle from his seat and begin walking towards the door.

"Stay here and keep an eye on our guest. Let me know if his condition worsens any more than it already has." Obi-Wan instructed his fellow Jedi.

Shaak Ti nodded and got out of her own seat in order to go to the medical bay. She'd be able to keep a better eye on the young man if she was near him.

The shuttle door opened as Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship and onto the planet. Just walking upon its soil gives him a decent understanding of how saturated in the Dark Side this planet truly is. It made his skin crawl in a very bad way.

This feeling was intensified when a sickly green mist began swirling around the bearded Jedi, putting him on edge as a woman with white skin and ashen gray markings on her face and wearing red robes materialized in front of him. Her smirk was in no way condescending like Obi-Wan initially thought it would be. It was more like a smirk that says 'I told you so'.

"Master Jedi. It is rare that one of you comes seeking help from us." the woman said.

"Believe me, Mother Talzin, if there was any other way I'd gladly take it to avoid having to seek help from Dark Side practitioners. But I'm afraid that desperate times call for desperate measures." Obi-Wan replied.

Mother Talzin said nothing, but she could understand where the Jedi was coming from. Truthfully, she'd rather yank out her own teeth than ever work with a Jedi. But like Obi-Wan said. Desperate times…

She just nodded as she followed Obi-Wan back to his ship and heard the shrieks of pain coming from inside. All of them male. It made her heart ache at the thought of one of her people being in such agonizing pain with no way of escaping it. However, she knew that she'd need to hurry if she wanted to help him.

"You found him." she stated.

"Yes, but he is not well. He was attacked by a swarm of dangerous insects native to the planet he was on. Rapier Wasps, I believe they're called. The venom is destroying his body and he doesn't seem to remember much." Obi-Wan informed.

"But he remembers something." Talzin said, concern hidden in her voice at the young man's steadily growing screams of pain.

"Or someone. Cardinal. It seems to have become something of an obsession."

As they stepped into the ship, Talzin gasped at what she saw inside the Kolto Tank. The collective amount of venom pumped into his veins has caused his body to decompose at an alarming rate. Already, the flesh on his left arm has rotted so much that his bones and tendons were showing, and he pretty much looked like nothing more than a giant walking tumor.

And yet, she could sense it. A strong connection to the Force and his blood being that of a Nightbrother. His true heritage sealed away for unknown reasons as of right now, but she knew that she'd never find out if he died, and she didn't even want to let him die. Talzin clenched her fist to try and contain her outrage at what has become of one of Dathomir's sons.

She turned around and motioned for the Jedi to follow.

"Bring the child, Kolto Tank and all, and come with me. For healing and restoration of this magnitude, we must consult the Grand Mother of the Nightsisters." Talzin said. "I am certain that with her help, we can fix what has been broken."

Obi-Wan and Shaak were curious as to who this 'Grand Mother' could be, but they understood that they didn't have much time left. If they didn't act now, this young man was going to die a horrible death. So they immediately got to work on detaching the Kolto Tank from the wall so they could take it with them.

But unknown to them, the Force seems to have set things in motion for the planet Remnant as a whole.

* * *

 _ ***Back On Remnant: Same Time…***_

* * *

"Does anyone else feel kind of out of place here?" asked Yang.

One second she was seconds away from punching Cardin's teeth in for what he tried to do to all of them in the Forever Fall, right before she killed him and his whole team for what they did to Jaune, then all of a sudden, she and the others were transported to this strange place of day, night and twilight. And RWBY isn't the only team to be sent here.

Team JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and for some reason, Raven, were also transported here. But she doesn't know why. What she does know, however, is that they were all brought here without their weapons and they felt like there was some sort of blockage in their Aura. And walking up to them was a spirit wearing a mask that looked a bit like a skull, and an odd, cylindrical device clipped to his belt.

"You aren't the only one wondering why we're here, Miss Xiao Long. One second, I'm in my office going over some paperwork. Next thing I know, I'm standing right here." Ozpin replied.

This, of course, got an eye roll from Glynda. She's the one doing all the paperwork, not Ozpin. But of course, no one would believe her if she told them that, and Ozpin would probably dock her pay for ratting him out if they did believe her. No doubt he'd spend the money on more coffee for him to guzzle.

"Why have you brought us here, spirit?" Raven demanded in her most intimidating voice.

But the figure didn't seem the least bit intimidated. If anything, he seemed to be amused under that mask of his. And Raven seems to know that and is growing more and more agitated. Why can't this spirit be like most men and just cower in fear whenever they see her?

 _"Foolish one. You think that you can intimidate me with your puny usage of the Dark Side?"_ the spirit, who we now see is Kallig, asked. _"You and those so-called 'warriors' behind you are no more intimidating than little kittens. Little STRAY kittens. I mean no offense to you, miss Belladonna, as I understand that you are more of a cat person."_

Blake nodded in understanding, secretly thankful that this spirit was kind enough not to reveal her secret to the others. Although, she has a sneaking suspicion that the teachers already know this, and merely not reveal it as a show of respect for her privacy and personal wishes.

 _"I am Kallig, once a Lord of the Sith and Grey Sith, I now have become one with the Living Force and act as an embassy for its wishes. And my descendant, whom you know as Jaune Arc, has been retrieved by members of the Jedi Order to be brought to a place of healing after his brush with death at the hands of Winchester and his lackeys over there."_

Naturally, everyone, Raven included, glared at the bully and his groupies. They know how dangerous Rapier Wasps are to everyone, whether one is allergic to their stings or not, and the fact that they tried to use them against both of the Beacon teams as a form of prank was both stupid and reckless.

THEY COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE KILLED!

And Cardin looks like he couldn't care less about whether his actions got Jaune killed or not. In his opinion, the Arc boy would be lucky enough to be someone's meat shield.

"Yeah, we were just about to let them have it for that one." Yang commented, gesturing to herself and the rest of team RWBY. "But why are we here? For what reason could someone as powerful as yourself have taken an interest in any of us?"

Kallig chuckled and simply waved her off.

 _"There is no need to be so formal with me, child. I prefer to conduct these meetings informally, when I can. But this concerns the Blood of my Blood. He is currently in a fight for his life and will need support in the days to come. Many of you here have been great friends with him, and I can respect that. But he will need as much emotional support from you all as possible, for the time will come where he will establish an order of the greatest protectors this galaxy has ever laid eyes on. And something tells me that many of you will be a part of that."_

"Now, hold on a second there, Ghosty! We don't even know what this 'Force' or these 'Jedi' and 'Sith' are, so how can we trust you about that?" Qrow demanded.

Kallig merely shook his head and began concentrating. Twilight colored energy began to flow off of him as he slowly lifted his hands into the air. One by one, large stones began to levitate as if they were defying gravity.

At first, Ozpin and the others thought that it was a Gravity Semblance, but they scrapped that theory when they sensed no Aura being used to levitate the stones. As the energy dissipated, Kallig slowly lowered his hands and the stones gently floated back down to the ground.

 _"As you can see, the Force is a potent energy source that is capable of granting aid to those who are sensitive to its pull. These Force Sensitives are often divided into one of two groups: the Jedi, who follow the teachings of the Light Side of the Force, and the Sith who delve into the darkest secrets of the Dark Side of the Force. But like myself, there are also those who are able to walk the fine grey line between Light and Dark. They are often referred to as Grey Jedi and Sith, as they use both abilities and teachings of both Light and Dark Side energy. I'm afraid this is all I can tell you for now. I am still weak and do not have the strength to remain in this plane of existence for long. Farewell, for now, meatbags."_

And with that, Kallig and the Force Plane vanished, leaving the entire group stunned and once again at Beacon. They had no idea what was going on, but they at least knew that Jaune was alive. Oh, if only they knew just what was going to happen to him on planet Dathomir.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, now for the moment of truth. Between this story and Shadow Of Kylo Ren, which version of the story do you like best? Let me know in the reviews which version you want me to continue more, and depending on which one has the most votes will be the one I continue. The one with the least amount of likes will be put up for adoption. For now, though, farewell. And may the Force be with you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, it seems to be unanimous. I'll be continuing this story for everyone to enjoy and putting the other version of the story, Shadow Of Kylo Ren, up for adoption. Whoever wants to adopt that story and make it their own is free to do so, but you need to PM me and ask for my permission first. I'd prefer that whoever does so has extensive knowledge on both the franchises of RWBY and Star Wars (expanded universe, meaning novels and comics, is optional). And now, we're gonna turn it over to Maul over here.**_

 _ **Maul: "Remind me who you are again, and why I should care?"**_

 _ **SaurusRock625 (Jedi Shadow form): "My name's Vyraas, I'm a HUGE fan of your work. You're a LEGEND in the Star Wars community!"**_

 _ **Maul: "Well, at least you have good taste."**_

 _ **SaurusRock625 (Jedi Shadow form): "I'd be very appreciative if you were to do the disclaimer for this chapter, if you don't mind."**_

 _ **Maul: Very well, then. Alright, audience, listen carefully! I hate having to repeat myself! *Ahem!* The following is a non profit, fan based crossover. Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels and Star Wars: The Old Republic are all owned by George Lucas, Lucasfilm and Disney. Please support the official release. Also, RWBY and all of its characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum."**_

* * *

 _ **Reborn Son of Dathomir!**_

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the entire council was gathered in person to speak about recent developments in regards to the Force Sensitive young man who was so ruthlessly attacked and left for dead. Besides Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti, of course. All of the gathered Jedi were absolutely appalled by how the young man's own comrades in arms could just attack their fellow trainees using such deadly insects and have the audacity to call it a harmless prank.

But there is more to this meeting than just that.

"When was the last time someone from beyond the Outer Rim was Force Sensitive and not discovered until they were almost full grown? This must be dealt with." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"I agree. The fact he lives on a war torn planet only makes this more imperative." Mace Windu added. "His latent prowess in fighting could help to turn the tide of this war."

"Let us not forget the fact that an evil witch from the lad's own planet has allied with the Separatists, leading the charge with her Grimm creatures. Now, our numbers are dwindling faster than before!" Even Piell stated.

"Yes. We need Knights now more than ever!" Adi Gallia added.

"I know this will generate debate, but I propose, in light of recent events, we forgo the trials and induct this new Force Sensitive individual as a Jedi Knight." Plo-Koon suggested.

There were several Masters who were not so inclined to agree, and Oppo Rancisis was the most vocal of them.

"That is preposterous! He is far too old to receive ANY Jedi training!" he opposed.

"In this time of need, why do we turn away those who could help the Republic in its time of need?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Whether or not he is Jedi material is still to be determined." Mace stated.

Even Piell hummed in thought. He knew of one political figurehead who seemed to be pushing for the Jedi to allow anyone who is Force Sensitive to be brought into the Jedi Order. Regardless of their age.

"Palpatine has been requesting something like this for months now." he said.

"Politicians have no voice in Jedi matters." Mace countered.

The Nautolan known as Kit Fisto smiled as he remembered watching various security footage videos provided to them from an anonymous source. They showed just what this young man, Jaune Arc he thinks his name is, is capable of accomplishing even with his limited combat training. It shows just what hard work and dedication can do for someone.

"Well, he IS a cunning warrior, and Beacon's greatest strategist in his age group." Kit pointed out.

"But he can be reckless when out in the field of battle." Adi Gallia countered.

"Sometimes when his friends were in danger, yes, but there is no doubt in my mind that his time at Beacon has put him through challenges far greater than the trials. Surely he passed a Trial of Skill when he helped to defeat one of those Nevermore Grimm during his initiation into Beacon." Plo-Koon said.

Mace Windu looked thoughtful about that. He wasn't entirely convinced about that, but he does acknowledge that Jaune was the one who dealt the killing blow to the avian Grimm. And his strategic mind certainly made it easy for him to think up plans on the fly. Something that would come in handy in the up and coming battles ahead.

Plo-Koon then turned his attention to Master Yoda. Throughout this meeting, he's one of the only ones to have not said anything in regards to the topic at hand. Perhaps he had nothing to say yet. Still, he knows that Yoda is still listening to what is being said, whether he speaks or not.

"And should he survive this, which I am certain he will, young mister Arc will have endured an atrocious Trial of the Flesh at the hands of Cardin and his fellow bullies, due to their insidious prank."

Yoda hummed in thought as he knew that Plo was correct. He did some research on the wasps in question and understands that their stings are nothing to sneeze at. Apparently, just a single sting from one Rapier Wasp has enough venom to make a full grown man fall to the ground in agony.

And Jaune was stung by a whole hive of those things! He can't imagine what kind of excruciating pain he must be in, even as they speak.

"And as I'm sure you all have seen, throughout his time at Beacon, young Arc has continued to pass every Test of Courage that has ever been thrown at him. Be it simply standing up for others' rights, or even admitting to having used fabricated documentation to get admitted into Beacon so that he could become strong enough to protect the innocent." Plo-Koon finished.

"It would seem he would have but one trial left to face." said Zabrak Jedi Master Eeth Koth.

"Testing the Spirit." Luminara said in realization.

"Facing the mirror…!" added Stass Allie.

"And that is what concerns me. To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires years of intense training and dicipline. And he has often disobeyed his superiors during his time at this warrior school, has he not, Master Plo?" Oppo Rancisis pointed out.

Plo-Koon, for his part, stayed silent. However, one could tell that he was subtly glaring at the older Jedi for such a comment. He acts as though he's never done anything wrong in his youth when he clearly has.

And Yoda seemed to agree with the Kel-Dorian Jedi Master.

"Did you not disobey me, from time to time in YOUR youth, Master Rancisis?" Yoda asked.

No one said a word. Nobody had to, for it seems like the Force really has made the choice about what to do blatantly clear to all of them.

"A just debate, this is. However, in these days of war, need all the Knights we can. Unorthodox, young Jaune Arc's current career has been. So too will be his trials. Trust in the Force, I do. A Knight… he shall be." Yoda said.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, On Dathomir…***_

* * *

Jaune was now fully asleep on a stone table that the Nightsisters had placed him on, but he was still in serious pain. His shrieks of agony continued to resonate throughout all of the area as the Nightsisters watched on in concern. The Grand Mother, an elderly Nightsister who looked older than Mother Talzin, looked on with no concern as she knew exactly what needed to be done.

"The poison is destroying him, but there is still time to save him. Had you Jedi gotten him here an hour or so later, it would have been too late to do anything. But now, we can do everything we can to help him." the Grand Mother said.

"Then please do so! Please… save him…! Don't let him die!" Shaak begged.

Grand Mother smiled gently at the Togrutan woman. She nodded and showed that she wouldn't let him die so long as she had the power to prevent it.

"Come, sisters. Let us begin." she said.

While Mother Talzin began to shroud Jaune's body with pure Dark Side energy, Grand Mother called upon the power of the Light Side as she began to chant a spell that would aid her in her work.

"Amenda vla'ben troshana bon'te. Amenda vla'ben troshana bon'te!" chanted Grand Mother.

As she did this, a spinning vortex of Light Side energy materialized above Jaune's head. It made him grunt in pain as he felt the Grand Mother's hands literally phasing into his head and reaching into his mind. As she did this, she began pulling out this odd energy that seemed to be a simple and yet highly complex code.

She tossed this stuff away and let it fizzle out as she continued to heal him with the aid of Mother Talzin and her Dark Side energy. As she did this, she commanded strong steel cables and wires to settle at the stump at Jaune's shoulder where they had to cut off his now useless left arm. Next, she used her magic to gather some parts and armor from various Droids that littered the area to make a frame and fingers for the arm.

With this done, Grand Mother and Mother Talzin pumped Jaune full of both Light and Dark Side energies while the other Nightsisters helped to keep him levitating and calm with their own magic. This combination of light and darkness completely healed Jaune's body, but it also began to change him into what he was supposed to be.

His skin changed from its normal human pale to more of a yellow color with dark brown, almost black, tribal tattoos appearing all over his body and face. His muscles restored themselves and grew until Jaune had the build of a strong warrior. The nails on his remaining hand grew and sharpened into claws, his hair fell out, and horns began to grow out of his head like a crown. They were longer, sharper, and slightly more jagged than those of Darth Maul.

And now, as the final touch, the parts that were making up his new arm began to glow orange with heat as they formed into a new Droid prosthetic replacement. But the heat from the process was so great, it made Jaune scream in pain as he slept. When it was done, he had a new arm that looked much like his organic one, only the armor was more like that of a Knight from medieval times. It was black with some red and white accents on the armor and joint areas.

Once the process was finished, Jaune was lowered back onto the stone table, resting soundly as his pain was gone. Grand Mother tapped his forehead with her index finger, breaking the spell that kept him asleep.

"No longer are you just Jaune Arc. Awaken now, Savage Opress, reborn son of Dathomir!"

With that said, Jaune Arc, or rather Savage Opress, opened his eyes to reveal that they were a deeper blue with an amber colored ring around them. He looked around and sat up as he examined and experimentally flexed his new robot fingers.

"My… my arm…!" he said in a deeper voice.

"It has been restored by the Nightsisters." Obi-Wan informed.

"It has been… such a long journey, and my path has been so dark. Darker than I ever dreamed it could be." Savage admitted.

"And yet, you have survived." Shaak Ti said.

Savage stood up once he had his feet back on the ground, and nearly fell over due to his now greater height. But he quickly recovered and stood back up. He clenched his organic fist as he looked up at the sky. He could sense Cardin and his cowardice and grew angered at the fact that Ozpin still allowed him and the rest of his team to be students there.

' _Just wait, Winchester! You'll get what you deserve sooner or later!"_ Savage mentally growled.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Just so you all know, from now on, I'm going to be referring to Jaune Arc as Savage Opress. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember to keep voting on the poll I have up so that I can get the story moving along. Good luck, see you later, and may the Force be with you all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, there have been some question in the reviews in regards to who Jaune, or Savage, as he is now called, will get together with in this story. I haven't decided yet, but I've already decided that this story won't have the ARKOS ship. Sorry to all you Pyrrha fans, but I just don't know if it will work for this particular story. However, I will be accepting suggestions, and am not entirely against ARKOS. If I get enough reviews asking for Savage to get together with Pyrrha, I expect you guys to include the following.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Why you want the ARKOS ship.**_

 _ **2.) A detailed idea of how the two would get together in the first place.**_

 _ **3.) State whether or not Pyrrha would be Force Sensitive or not.**_

 _ **4.) If you do want her to be Force Sensitive, tell me what path you want her to follow. (Jedi Guardian: Single Lightsaber, Jedi Sentinel: Two Lightsabers, Jedi Sage: Strong in the Force and single Lightsaber, Jedi Shadow: Strong in the Force and Double-Bladed Lightsaber, Etc.)**_

 _ **5.) State whether or not she would change into an alien species from the Star Wars continuity and what kind. Give a brief description of what she'd look like if you choose to do this. (This step is optional.)**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this note is rather long winded, but I hope to get some good reviews for this chapter. Enjoy the show, and don't forget to vote on the new poll I have up. Now, where did we leave off?**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars! If I did, then Tarkin would have been killed off at the start of the show.***_

* * *

 _ **Quarrel of Togruta and Zabrak!**_

* * *

"Remind me again why you're taking a sample of my blood, and why I should care?" Savage inquired.

He and the Jedi, along with Mother Talzin and two of her most trusted Nightsisters, were back on the shuttle that brought him to Dathomir and were now on their way to Coruscant. Once there, they would dock at the Jedi Temple so that Savage could take a few tests to determine just how skilled he is, and what he'll need to work on. He was fairly confident in his ability to plan ahead, but knew that he was in no way strong enough.

And now, these Jedi want to run tests on his blood? Foolish thinking, if you ask him.

"We need a sample of your blood for two reasons. The first being to check for any possible infections or remains of venom from the Rapier Wasps. If there are any traces of it left in your system, it could become detrimental to your health. Therefore, we'd need to give you some medicine that will break it down into a harmless protein that your body can absorb naturally. Second of all, we need a Midichlorian count so we can see just how strong in the Force you really are." Obi-Wan explained while bringing the sample to Shaak Ti.

Savage simply gave Obi-Wan a look of understanding. He hated needles with a passion, but if this was to make sure he was healthy, unlike when his parents took him to Atlas as a child, then he'd tolerate the pain-filled poke.

Shaak accepted the blood sample from Obi-Wan with a thankful nod and placed a drop of it under a microscope before putting the rest in a medical scanner. She set aside the scanner as it began to read the level of Midichlorians in Savage so she could examine what was under the microscope. Better to make sure their newest member of the Jedi order was fully well before attempting to do anything else.

What she saw was pleasantly surprising to her. It seems as though when Jaune Arc was turned into his true form of Savage Opress, his immune system became strengthened due to the combination of the Force and Nightsister magic. It's caused his body to already begin producing a natural anti venom for the Rapier Wasps, thus ensuring that this kind of incident won't happen to him again.

"Well, Savage, I'm happy to report that you have been cleared of Rapier Wasp venom. And your body has already begun the process of creating a defense mechanism against the stuff, so you will not suffer a repeat of what happened on your home planet. But even so, I recommend trying not to confront such creatures without the proper protection." Shaak said.

Savage rolled his eyes good naturedly at the Togruta female. As if he needed to be told that more than once after his ordeal?

"What clued you in on that, Captain Obvious?" Savage asked playfully.

"Very funny, Spike for Brains." Shaak fired back.

"You should talk." Savage quipped.

"They are not spikes, they are Montrals. There's a difference." Shaak fired back.

The two ended up trading names and meaningless insults in a form of playful banter that had Obi-Wan and the Nightsisters smirking at them. They were arguing just like a married couple, and they haven't really known each other for longer than a half hour. It's quite amazing how the Force can do that to people.

"Beetle face!" Shaak insulted.

"Raw meat breath!" Savage fired back.

"Porcupine head!" Shaak insulted again.

"Akul face!" Savage fired back once again.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE RABID BEASTS?! JUST FOR THAT, NEW JEDI OR NOT, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

She leapt at Savage and the two ended up fighting in a cartoon dust cloud with random limbs popping out of it here and there. There were also a few random objects flying out of the dust cloud. Things like a shoe, a rubber duck, a pair of nunchaku, a rubber chicken that hit Obi-Wan in the face, and some unshucked corn.

Mother Talzin was not impressed by this.

"You know, flirting was so much less destructive back in my day." she said offhandedly.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY HORNS!" shouted Savage as his head popped out of the dust cloud.

Shaak's head popped out not a minute later, her angry expression almost mirroring Savage's perfectly.

"LIKE YOU CAN EVEN TELL!" she shouted back.

Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation and used the Force to try and separate the two. But it appears as though it was a tougher job than he anticipated.

"Alright, you two, break it up!" Obi-Wan ordered.

He managed to separate the two fighting individuals, but not before Savage sucker punched Shaak in the nose.

"She started it!" he exclaimed, pointing at Shaak.

"No, HE started it!" Shaak exclaimed, trying to shift the blame to the Zabrak.

"I don't care WHO started it, I'll FINISH it!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, quickly beginning to lose his patience. _'Why me?!'_

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, At The Jedi Temple…***_

* * *

"I can sense that Arc has been healed. The Force around him no longer feels distressed." Mace commented.

He, Yoda and the rest of the council had decided to wait for Obi-Wan and Shaak to arrive with the newest addition to their order at the landing platform of the temple. They had sensed immediately that the young man had been healed and freed of his suffering at the venom of those wasps by the Nightsisters.

Still, some of them were a little iffy about letting someone as old as Jaune, Force Sensitive or not, join the Jedi order as a Jedi. Let alone letting them start off at Knight rank right from the get-go. Something about this whole thing just seemed to be quite sketchy to them. They weren't sure if this was really the will of the Force, or if it was some sort of ploy by the Sith. Either way, they'd be keeping close tabs on this 'Jaune Arc' fellow.

"Yes, but how do we know that he hasn't been damaged mentally or emotionally? Such damage could lead him down a very dark path, if he were to encounter the likes of Count Dooku." Eeth Koth asked.

"We must have faith, Master Koth. Do not make any judgements about the boy before you have gotten a chance to learn more about him." Kit Fisto advised.

"Wise advice, you have given, Master Fisto. Very wise." Yoda said. "Reserve personal judgements towards the young man, we shall. Get to know him as a person, we first must do. Otherwise, no better than the evil of his world, we are."

Many members of the council nodded in agreement with the older master, finding great wisdom in his words. If they didn't even take the time to get to know Jaune for who he is, then how were they ever going to determine whether he really is worthy of being a Jedi? It just ain't practical.

"Well, we won't have to wait for much longer for them to get here." Plo-Koon pointed out.

The others looked to the sky and saw that the Kel-Dorian was right. The ship that Obi-Wan and Shaak took to find Jaune was coming in for a landing. Although, they don't like how it's shaking like it is. And many of them immediately knew the cause of this.

"Looks like Shaak's gotten into another fight with someone." Aayla said, shaking her head slightly. "When will she learn to keep a lid on her temper?"

"Well, one can only keep their temper in line for so long before it finally boils over. I guess that just happened here." Kit suggested.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it. See you all in the next chapter of whatever it is I update next.**_


	5. Poll Notice!

_**POLL NOTICE!**_

* * *

 _ **HELLO AND WELCOME, AS ALWAYS, MY LOYAL READERS! I AM SAURUSROCK625 HERE WITH NEWS IN REGARDS TO A STORY THAT I HAVE RECENTLY PUT UP FOR ADOPTION. NO, NO ONE HAS ASKED TO ADOPT IT YET, ALTHOUGH I SORELY WISH IT WERE SO. NO, IT'S THAT I PLAN TO TRY AND WRITE THIS VERSION IN A DIFFERENT MANNER, USING THE STORY CATEGORY FOR RANMA ½. YEAH, I KNOW. NEVER TOOK THE TIME TO WRITE A STORY OF THAT PARTICULAR CATEGORY, HAVE I?**_

 _ **BUT THAT'S WHERE THIS POLL COMES IN! AS YOU'RE ALL AWARE, THERE ARE QUITE A FEW LOVELY LADIES WHO SEEM INTERESTED IN THE CURSED LAD, AND I WANT YOUR OPINION AS TO WHICH OF THEM SHOULD GET WITH RANMA. WHOEVER WINS THIS POLL WILL BE THE ONE TO EXCLUSIVELY HELP RANMA TEACH THE WAYS OF THE LIGHT SIDE OF THE FORCE. BUT IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO BE LIMITED TO GIRLS FROM RANMA'S UNIVERSE, THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME STAR WARS LADIES IN THE POLL HERE.**_

 _ **AND THE CONTESTANTS ARE…**_

* * *

 _ **AKANE TENDO**_

 _ **NABIKI TENDO**_

 _ **KASUMI TENDO**_

 _ **SHAMPOO (ShanPu)**_

 _ **KODACHI KUNO**_

 _ **UKYO KUONJI**_

 _ **AHSOKA TANO**_

 _ **THE SEVENTH SISTER (Who I firmly believe to be Barriss Offee.)**_

 _ **BARRISS OFFEE (BEFORE DARK SIDE CORRUPTION)**_

 _ **SHAAK TI**_

 _ **LUMINARA UNDULI**_

 _ **AAYLA SECURA**_

 _ **RIYO CHUCHI**_

 _ **ALBINO TWI'LEK (ONE OF MY NEW OC'S)**_

* * *

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO CAST YOUR VOTES ON THIS MATTER, AS I WILL BE WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND HOPE TO HAVE IT UP IN TIME FOR STAR WARS DAY. BUT WHILE I WAS GOING THROUGH IT, I THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE THAT WOULD HELP TO MAKE THE STORY MORE UNIQUE THAN WHAT THIS ONE WAS. INSTEAD OF USING KYLO REN, I'LL BE USING… READY? ...WAIT FOR IT…**_

 _ **DARTH MAUL!**_

 _ **AND NOW, HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK AT WHAT I HAVE IN MIND FOR THIS STORY IN GENERAL. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, BECAUSE THIS JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE PART OF WHAT I HAVE IN MIND FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER.**_

* * *

 _ **Sneak Preview!**_

* * *

Over on the other side of the campfire, the former Darth known as Maul glared at the aged Jedi Master, Ben Kenobi. He bared his teeth as his warrior instincts began to show through, even in his old age. This is it… the moment he's been waiting for for so many years now…

The day he finally kills his sworn enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ezra attempted to stand up so he could face Maul in Ben's stead, but the elderly Jedi merely placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. Ezra faced Ben and seemed confused.

"You must go now." Ben said to the young Padawan.

As Ben Kenobi got up from where he was sitting by the fire, Ezra stood and attempted to protest.

"I lead him to you. Let me make it right." Ezra said.

"That is not your responsibility. Let me mend this old wound." Obi-Wan replied.

Maul's glare seemed to intensify as he understood the meaning of Kenobi's words. He wanted to finish what they started so many years ago. Just the two of them. Jedi vs. Sith.

Obi-Wan had Ezra climb up on the back of a Dewback while Chopper used his center rocket to fly up as he followed suit.

"Ride north. That is your way out." Obi-Wan instructed.

Ezra took hold of the reins as Chopper landed on the saddle behind him. But before they rode off, Obi-Wan said one final thing.

"Your way home."

Ezra seemed to understand what he meant, for his eyes widened briefly. He snapped the reins on the Dewback and the creature grunted before it turned in the direction Ezra wanted it to go and began plodding off. As Obi-Wan watched the young Padawan go off on his own, a very unwelcome voice reminded him that he still has a 'guest'.

"See you soon, Apprentice." Maul called after Ezra.

The aged Zabrak sighed as he began to circle the campfire that Obi-Wan had been sitting by. His eyes never left the aged master as they both sized up their opponents.

"Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert." Maul taunted.

But Obi-Wan wasn't fazed by the taunt.

"Look what I have risen above." he taunted back.

"I have come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse you leave you here; festering in your squaller." Maul taunted further.

But like back when he was in his prime, Obi-Wan turned to his Jedi training to keep a clear and level head. He knew what to say to throw Maul off his game, and would gladly say so if it meant stopping this old Sith once and for all. And finally avenging his master, Qui-Gon Jinn's death.

"If you define yourself by your ability to take life, desire to dominate and possess, then you have nothing."

Maul narrowed his eyes further and gritted his teeth at those words. He removed the wood from the bottom of his Saber-Cane and ignited the crimson red blade at the bottom.

"And what do YOU have?!" growled Maul as he swung at the ground.

His swing sent some sand onto the fire, smothering and extinguishing the flames. Obi-Wan said nothing, although his eyes did narrow a bit more, as the only light source the two now had was from Maul's Lightsaber.

"Why have you come to this place?" Maul asked.

Once again, Obi-Wan didn't reply. But that didn't stop the aged Zabrak from pestering him further about what he was doing in the deserts of Tatooine.

"Not simply to hide. No, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are… protecting something?" Maul guessed.

Obi-Wan remained silent, but the Force told Maul all he needed to know at that point.

"No. Protecting… SOMEONE…"

The only response he got out of the old Jedi Master was the man activating his own Lightsaber, its brilliant blue blade illuminating the space around him as it was activated for the first time in many years. Obi-Wan settled into the classic Form III stance that he has used many times in the distant Clone Wars as Maul ignited the other blade on his Lightsaber, revealing it to be a Saberstaff.

Maul twirled his Saberstaff as he too began to get ready to fight. He twirled his Saberstaff again as he assumed the very battle stance he used back when he fought Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon back on Naboo. But it seems as though Obi-Wan also felt a bit nostalgic as he switched from Form III to Form IV. The same stance and fighting style he used against Maul on that very day.

The Zabrak tightened his hold on his Saberstaff and shifted his feet a little so he could get a more solid grip on the sandy ground. The two elderly warriors continued to stare each other down, daring the other to make the first move. It felt like an eternity that they had their eyes locked on one another, until suddenly…

Maul struck!

 **"HU-RAUGH!"**

With a mighty war cry, Maul leapt at Obi-Wan, twirling his Saberstaff to add centrifugal force to his attack. The fight was rather quick as their blades clashed two times before Obi-Wan sent a downward slash at Maul.

At first, the two remained still. It seemed like nothing happened. But Maul's face morphed from one of rage to one of surprise and regret as he realized…

...Obi-Wan was once again victorious.

He lowered his arms to his sides, revealing that Obi-Wan had sliced his Saberstaff down the middle of the hilt, and the blades extinguished fell to his knees and almost fell to the ground as he released his now broken Saberstaff, but Obi-Wan caught him before he could hit the sand.

Obi-Wan looked at the dying Sith before him, not with accomplishment or pride… but with deep regret. Regret that he had to kill Maul and couldn't save him before it was too late. Maul gasped for breath as he felt the life draining from him like rivers of water flowing through a stream.

"T-Tell me… Is he the chosen one…?" Maul asked.

Obi-Wan knew who Maul was referring to and told the dying Zabrak the truth. This once proud warrior deserved that much.

"He is."

Maul wheezed as he felt the last of his strength leaving him. But he had no regrets. He lived a long life and accomplished some good before his death. That was victory enough for him.

"H-H-He will… avenge… us…" rasped Maul.

And with that, he stopped breathing altogether. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt the deep regret of what had happened. Using one of his hands, the aged Jedi closed the dead Sith's still open eyes. Upon this night, he understood one thing. Darth Maul is finally dead.

...Or IS he?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued In The Full Story!***_

* * *

 _ **AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS SNEAK PEAK! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AND EVERYONE VOTES ON THE POLL, BECAUSE IT IS ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY SO IT CAN BE UPLOADED BY THE TIME STAR WARS DAY COMES AROUND. SO, CAST YOUR VOTES AND READ ON! AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
